


Benefits and Complications

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I realize this is probably not what would happen on the show but this isn’t the show, Language, Smut, it’s my story. It could be continued. Maybe. I haven’t decided yet.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Quick Info - Reader seizes an opportunity she never thought she’d haveWord Count - 1794Warning - Smut, language, I realize this is probably not what would happen on the show but this isn’t the show, it’s my story. It could be continued. Maybe. I haven’t decided yet.





	Benefits and Complications

##  **Benefits and Complications**

Y/N was curious when it came to Sam Winchester. Did Sam have Dean’s same talents in the bedroom? Was he anywhere near the same size as his older brother? Did he know how to use his tongue….

It was wrong to go there. She and Dean had an understanding. No strings attached. They cared about each other, but they were friends with benefits. He’d encouraged her to make a move on Sam. It was common knowledge the brothers slept with the same women from time to time. Most of those women did it for bragging rights, of course. Y/N didn’t care about that. She cared about so much more.

After a particularly hot night with Dean, she tried to quietly sneak out of his room, but Sam was in the hallway.

“Sorry,” he looked down. “I…uh…l”

“Dean’s still sleeping.” Y/N told him. “I was going to shower and then look for a case. I’ve been here for two weeks. You boys need your bunker back.”

Sam’s eyes were dark with a look she didn’t expect. “I can’t imagine Dean is going to want you to go anywhere after last night.”

Y/N’s brow raised. “What do you mean?”

“You two are never quiet. Last night broke all kinds of records.” Sam smiled. Y/N swore something was going on behind his hazel eyes. “I found a case. We’ll need your help.”

“Will you?”

Sam nodded. “Definitely.”

~*~

Dean slammed the door behind him. Y/N thought about his words.

We can’t hunt together anymore.

She sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking about the last time Dean said those words to her. Ten years earlier. Just before he went to hell. The morning after they added benefits to their friendship.

He’d come back. Dean always came back. They would talk it out and their friendship would be stronger than ever.

The knock came just as she had given up and started gathering her things. She knew she could get back to the bunker, and her truck, and drive out of Kansas. She’d never go back…but the knocking brought a smile to her face. Dean knew their friendship was too important to let go.

“Sam?”

“Dean said you two got into an argument. I wanted to check on you.” Sam looked sympathetic.

“I don’t know what it was, really.” Y/N leaned against the door frame. “Where’s he at?”

Sam didn’t answer. “Want to watch a movie? Get some dinner?”

Dean was out looking for a an easy lay. Y/N wasn’t jealous. She was hurt that Dean hadn’t come back to talk.

“I was going to head out.”

“How? You rode with us.”

Y/N shrugged. “Maybe it’s time that ends. Dean and I are friends and we fuck. Maybe he’s right and that has complicated some things.”

“Y/N, don’t go.” Sam gently touched her hand. “Please.”

“Sam?” She saw the look in his eyes she tried to ignore the last several days. “What?”

His lips silenced her and all coherent thoughts flew from her head. Sam Winchester was kissing her. Y/N allowed herself to get lost in the moment, her hands moving to his broad shoulders as he gently moved her toward the bed.

He broke the kiss and Y/N had a few seconds to think. “What’s going on?”

“I’m taking a chance.” Sam smiled. “I have thought about you so many times, Y/N. Do you have any idea how many times I have listened to Dean fuck you through thin motel walls and rubbed myself raw wishing I was the one with you? Do you have any idea times I have started to say something only to have you leave with Dean?”

“I’m not going to get in the middle of some brother…”

“It’s not jealousy, not really. Not like you’re thinking anyway.” Sam’s hands moved to her waist and pulled her closer. “I asked Dean a long time ago and he said you two weren’t exclusive. He said that if you wanted to, he wouldn’t stop us.”

“I’m not…l don’t want to be passed back and forth, Sam. I never made a move on you because I knew that it would get complicated. Your bed one night, his the next. I didn’t want to be know as the Winchester’s whore.”

“I’ll kill anyone who says that. Pretty sure Dean would too.”

Y/N realized how close they were. Sam was there for the taking.

So she took him.

Their clothes were off in seconds and Sam buried his face in her hot, slick pussy. He held her hands, not allowing her to touch him at all as his tongue worked diligently to bring her over the edge. Y/N started to sit up, but he shook his head.

“Not yet.” Sam’s voice was deeper than she’s heard it. His eyes were filled with lust and desire. “Don’t move.”

Y/N nodded as Sam’s hands gently, slowly moved up her legs. His lips left a trail of kisses, causing her to shiver several times. He teased her with a finger while his tongue played with her erect nipples. He moaned as his mouth covered the pink bud and she arched her back as he sucked and began to slowly fuck her with his finger.

“I said don’t move.” Sam reminded her.

“It’s…hard…”

“Exactly. Don’t move.”

He added a second finger and she felt it coming. The orgasm was more intense than she imagined. Sam told her again not to move and she had to fight the urge more than before.

“It’s almost your turn.” She whispered, breathless and still partially in shock.

“You can play with me next time. I need to fuck you, Y/N. I need my cock in that wet pussy now.” Sam kissed her. “Are you ready for my cock?”

“Yes!” She nodded. “Fuck, Sam, I need it.”

He pulled her up and smiled. “Ride me.” He positioned her on his thick throbbing erection and she slid down, slowly taking him in and nearly coming just from the initial contact. “Ride my cock, Y/N.”

She rode him hard and fast, screaming out each time he fucked into her. He wasn’t as large as Dean, but his cock felt just as good, a little different. Sam laid back and she continued fucking him, pushing herself to go harder and faster. Her next orgasm led to a smaller, no less satisfying one, and that’s when Sam decided to flip her over.

“All fours, Y/N. Hands on the walls. Make as much noise as you can. I want the neighboring states to hear you scream.”

He gave her no time as he pushed into her and began thrusting. She screamed out several times before he pulled her head to the side and kissed her.

“They can’t hear you, Y/N.” Sam told her.

“Fuck, Sam!” She was close, again, and she felt like she’d never be completely satisfied. “If I knew you’d be this good, I would have fucked you ages ago!”

“That right?” Sam smiled. He was close but he wanted her to come at least once more.

“I’ve thought about you. Remember Tucson? You fucked that girl in the backseat. You thought I was asleep….”

“You weren’t?” Sam leaned forward. “What did you do?”

“I got myself off while you fucked her. I was quiet but I was soaking wet. I wanted to be the one you were fucking. I was so pissed that I wasn’t.” Y/N moaned as he moved faster. “Sam, please!”

He moved her on her back and wasted no time burying himself deep within her wet walls once more. His thrusts were precise, quick, and she soon screamed his name as she came. He followed only seconds later, her name a growl as his seed mixed with her juices and they found themselves unable to move or speak when it was over.

“I feel like I crossed a line,” Sam sat up a few minutes later. “I know what you and Dean…you’ve always kind of been his girl.”

“No, friends with benefits….and complications.”

Sam sighed and reached for his clothes. “Y/N, it doesn’t get more complicated than this.”

She thought about it and knew he was right. A line had been crossed. Not the one Sam spoke of, another. Y/N knew things were going to change. Her relationship with both brothers would be different after this night. “Sam, I need to be alone.”

“Hey,” he looked back. “Tonight was amazing. If it was a one time thing, I get it. If you want something else…”

“Thanks, Sam.” Y/N smiled back. “I need to think and pack.”

“I’ll let you know when we’re ready.”

~*~

Dean knew as soon as his brother came into the room. He smelled her on him. Sam froze, surprised to see Dean back, but walked straight into the bathroom. Dean heard Sam’s phone and listened as Sam helped another hunter with something. Once Dean heard the shower ten minutes later, he jumped out of the bed and rushed to Y/N’s room.

She opened the door before he knocked. Her hair was damp and she had her bag. “Dean?”

“Where do you think you’re going?” His voice was soft, the worry evident.

Y/N shrugged. “I thought maybe it would be best to try and get to the bunker and get my stuff before you two…”

“I told you before if you wanted to screw Sam, go for it.”

“Dean, it wasn’t planned out. It really just happened. I didn’t think it ever would…”

“I’m not mad, Y/N. It’s just answered some questions for me.”

“Like?”

Dean shrugged. “Nothing important. Don’t leave. It’s okay. Things have changed and we will roll with it.”

“Will we?” Y/N asked. “Will we really?”

“Always.” Dean kissed her cheek. “I think you, Sammy, and I need to talk though. Just get it all out there and fix things.”

“Sure, if that’s what you want.”

“Come home, Y/N. Come back with us.” His beautiful eyes pleaded with her.

Slowly, she nodded. “Yeah, I can do that..” she turned and bit her lip. “I…”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean touched her cheek. “We’ll figure it out tomorrow when we get home.”

He walked away, his chest tight and heart heavy. He stopped and pulled the small box from his pocket. The simple diamond ring he’d hoped to put on her finger had been burning a hole in his pocket for three years. He’d been a coward. Dean knew he’d been a fool. Maybe y/n loved him, but she’d never believe him if he told her he forgave her, and Sam, and still wanted to marry her.


End file.
